


A Day Meant For Lovers

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [57]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek : The Alternate Original Series (Movies ), Star Trek : The Original Series
Genre: Bickering, Cuddling, Dancing, Defending each other, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Innuendo, Jealous Jim Kirk, M/M, Morning Sex, Protective Spock, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sharing Fruit, Sleeping In Each Other's Arms, Snarky McCoy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Waltzing, Word Play, pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: A typical day for the sweet lovers on the Enterprise.  Kirk envies them.





	A Day Meant For Lovers

“Leonard, are you awake? We were to arise early, remember?”

“How about you arising early?”

“Leonard….”

“For Papa?”

 

“I thought that you two wanted an early start.”

“We had that, Jim!”

“Bones….”

“It was my fault, Captain.”

“I know. You caved.”

“Now, wait a minute, Jim….”

 

“You took a pear and Spock took an apple?”

“We each eat half. Wanna taste of my pear now, Vulcan, or do you wanna wait until we’re alone?”

“You’re both sick.”

“But never constipated!”

 

“I love waltzing with you, Spock.”

“Let us retire.”

“It’s early.”

“Longer to cuddle. Longer to sleep in your arms.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
